1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to luggage devices, and more particularly, to an apparatus for constraining an object against an article of luggage and related luggage systems.
2. Background Art
Luggage straps and similar devices have been developed to enable a traveler to attach several articles of luggage together. Devices for attaching non-rolling articles of luggage to rolling articles of luggage are a particular example. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20060102672 to Godshaw describes a strap for attaching one or more non-rolling articles of luggage by their handles to a handle of a rolling article of luggage. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,842,673 to Fenton and 5,671,832 to London et al. describe similar devices. A major disadvantage with such devices, however, relates to their tendency to permit an attached article of luggage to move laterally with respect to the article of luggage to which it is attached. If the attached article of luggage is of substantial weight, this may cause both articles of luggage to tip or roll sideways. Even where the rolling article of luggage itself is not tipped or rolled sideways, lateral movement of the attached article of luggage is likely to interfere with a traveler's ability to roll the rolling article of luggage.
More elaborate devices have been developed to more securely transport articles of luggage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,089 to Grimmonpre, for example, describes a strap for use with a collapsible luggage carrier. However, such devices require a traveler to carry an additional article of luggage (i.e., the luggage carrier).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,450 to Sadow describes an auxiliary luggage holder integrated into a rolling article of luggage. However, the Sadow device is quite intricate and must be built into the article of luggage at the time of manufacture. Thus, the Sadow device cannot be used with other articles of luggage a traveler may wish to carry.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and system that does not suffer from the deficiencies known in the art.